grasmere_valleyfandomcom-20200214-history
Taverick La Roux
The French and Spanish footballer who is the brother of Ashley La Roux and cousin of Kene La Roux. Early Life Born in France, Taverick was the young brother out of him and Ashley. Despite being brothers they had very different experiences. Ashley was born in bred in England, while Ashley was born a raised in France and Spain where he claimed both to be his home. He soon show great talent as a footballer and ended up managing to be in the Arsenal football team and was an up and coming star in football. However an accident caused for him to no longer be able to play for the team. However upon training himself up while he can't join the elite in football he manages to be able to once again play the game that he loves. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novel Volume 7 Taverick moved to Grasmere Valley in order to continue his dream to play football and does so by playing in the Bradley team in Grasmere Valley. Volume 10 During the Mafia incident, she along with Jan and Hershey are the last set of victims the mafia go after. It turns out however it is the town playing mafia during their monthly game night and everyone is alive and well. Volume 20 He is at the 1st annual Grasmere Valley awards where his brother is to present the awards. Ashley however is backstage with the weight of the world on his shoulders. Taverick sees Ashley and tries to encourage him to go on but Ashley says he can't do it. Mr Holland who is now in charge of running the evening following his wife Mrs Holland placed in prison sees Ashley and Taverick but doesn't care that Ashley clearly has an issues and with him smiling orders for Ashley to get on the stage. Taverick and Ashley both say how he can't do it. Mr Holland has no sympathy. The three go to a closet where Ashley reveals why he is so distraught. Mr Holland thinks this is going to be him revealing he is pregnant much to the other two shock. Ashley reveals how his wife was depressed and on drugs and while Ashley did what he could to help, while he was presenting, his wife committed suicide, an event which has greatly and emotionally effected him. Mr Holland does not care and says if he could present while his wife committed suicide he could do it while going through his grief. Ashley decides to go and Taverick asked if he wanted to take over to which Ashley says he'll do it. Taverick was nominated for best town athlete award but lost to Brandon Estrix. Volume 36 He along with his cousin Kene La Roux and Janice Krauss are invited to Stevie Wainright's engagement party. But when they arrive to his house they see him and Donnie Schwarbie who is Stevie's best man being abducted. They try to call the police who don't seem to respond and Taverick, Kene and Janice tail the van to see if they can try and free their friends. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Comics #43-47 To Catch a Thief #43 Tale of Taverick La Roux Taverick who likes to sing as well as play football decides to organise a flash mob singing Whitney Hostuon's The Greatest Love of All in the town centre to help cheer everyone. After finishing that he went home to watch some TV which began with Kate Carey singing on the TV When You Believe and ending with his own house having a flash mob in his house. Taverick is delighted by the surprise, however it turned out the flash mobbers came in as a result of a thief already managing to get in and stole items from Taverick which Rebekah Silva his good friend, involved in the flash mob singing informed Taverick. #44 Tale of Rebekah De Silva Rebekah who is the one who saw the burglar has been doing a line up with Del but to no avail. Taverick La Roux meets with Rebekah in Ze Pub to find out to ask how the line up was going. Suddenly Del pops up with Eddie Koul out of nowhere asking Rebekah if this is the man and she confirms that is the case. The truth is however Rebekah is the thief and she is just framing Eddie! #88 Queenie Did it! #88 Tale of Queen Elizabeth Taverick is among those celebrating when it is revealed Queen Elizabeth had beaten Queen Victoria's reign on the throne making her the longest reigning monarch in English history